


[Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU (Complete)

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Family Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Sixthlight's series, read aloud (2hrs 20min).This is a compilation of the 3 previously-posted parts in one file, for your downloading and listening convenience! Available as a MP3 or in audiobook format, with or without music & scene dividers.Part 1:“Well, whatever you do, do not accept the Comte di Genova’s son,” Yusuf’s mother concluded. “I swear by God, Yusuf, just make a decent choice among your many eligible suitors and we can put this behind us.”Part 2:Nicolò shook his head, and said in his native Ligurian “I – I thought I saw my brother Marco.” He shook his head again, and switched to Arabic. “But that can’t be right.”Part 3:Noor needs a Venetian husband; Nicolò needs to avoid his family; Yusuf needs (but can’t have) a drink.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: [Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104836
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] The Arranged Marriage AU (Complete)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Heat Of The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619136) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 
  * Inspired by [The Best of Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625652) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 
  * Inspired by [Known By Its Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753836) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Compiled writer's notes: _I really cannot emphasise enough that this is history-flavoured fantasy and all names of historical locations should not be taken as referring to the serious historical nations/cities but, uh, places vaguely like them and vaguely located the same in relation to each other but with (checks notes) complete cross-faith acceptance of gay marriage, contact with the New World, and definitely no Crusades. We're all here for the arranged marriage romcom and that's just how it has to be._
> 
> _There is mention of historical violence towards children in this fic (in the context of military action, not child abuse/domestic violence)._

  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3 with music:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2ZDNuLK)
      * **MP3, no music:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3aBidzw)
      * **Chaptered audiobook with music:**[Click here to download](https://bit.ly/3pOlkZr)
      * **Chaptered audiobook, no music:**[Click here to download](https://bit.ly/2NkP4Qq)



### Details

    * **Length:** 02:22:41 (music) / 02:18:56 (no music)
    * **File size:** 89 to 140 Mo 

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
